China Lake
The China Lake is a pump-action grenade launcher that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The China Lake is first used in S.O.G. when on the Jeep, clearing out entrenched NVA. It is also seen in the mission Crash Site when in the crashed plane fuselage, with Bowman questioning why the Russians would be using American weapons, and in the first weapons cache in Numbers. Multiplayer Unlocked at level 48. The China Lake has a 2 round capacity, and is pump-action. The pumping action is very slow, thus lowering the rate of fire as compared to a pump action shotgun. The China Lake does 155-25 damage with a 7.5M blast radius. It drops about 17 damage per every meter meaning the lethal blast radius is about 3M asboring the starting ammo is doubled from 2 to 4 grenades. Zombies When Pack-A-Punched this gun is called the "China Beach." It is very effective for clearing out large waves but disorients the user after firing too close. Overall it is a poor choice for close-quarters combat. The China Beach holds five grenades and cycles faster. The China Lake is also available as a power up in Dead Ops Arcade where it seems to be Automatic but it is pump action as you can see the character model pumping the weapon before firing. In Dead Ops the China Lake only goes a small distance before exploding which allows zombies to get close if your not aiming the right direction. The China Lake, in Dead Ops, is effective in when firing into a large masses of zombies and on lower waves. Trivia *Reloading after every shot, especially with Sleight of Hand, is actually faster than pumping the weapon. *The China Lake can't resupply more grenades when using Scavenger. However, Scavenger Pro provides two more grenades in reserve. *In the single-player campaign, the China Lake can fire 4 grenades before reloading, but it in zombies and multiplayer it only has 2 grenades before the player must reload. *When running with the China Lake, the player will notice the slow movement (similar speed to the Riot Shield) compared to other secondary weapons or primary weapons. (This is for balancing purposes obviously) *For the first 15 seconds of a match, any grenades from a grenade launcher will never explode. *This weapon was used by JFK in the cutscene in Five. *Scout Pro is useful with the China Lake, as it decreases the time when the player is unfolding the sight. *The ironsights of the China Lake is frequently disgarded by players, due to it being not any help for grenade launchers. *The ironsights are similar to the RPG and M1919 Browning's ironsights. *One of the China Lake's weaknesses, its drawn-out pump-action, can actually be circumvented through Reload Canceling at just about any time after the pumping animation has begun; this allows the weapon's two grenades to be fired in much more rapid succession. Gallery China lake.jpg|The China Lake. ChinalakeadsBO.jpg|Iron sights shot0077.jpg|Loading a China Lake Video Category:Launchers